Midnight Oblivion
by SonofCereal
Summary: My name is Blake. I've been friends with Matt since we were little. But over time, things changed. He became a bully. He bragged whenever he won LvD and FFA matches against anyone. That would all change when Flint and Chrome came along. This is mainly based on things that happen to me on the internet and in-game. IT SHALL BE CONTINUED :D
1. CO and MnK

_**Midnight Oblivion**_

**Chapter 1**

"You'll never make it in loser!" Matt taunted. "You're weak and you'll NEVER make it into any clan, let alone Celestial Oblivion!" he said as he walked away.

_I'll show him! No, I'll show all of them!_

My name is Blake. I'm 14 years old and I'm about 5'4, so I guess you could say that I'm small. I have raven-colored colored hair, and icy blue eyes. I run track at my school, and I'm pretty good at it. I also have a mysterious love of toasters (not toast) and cereal.

Matt is the same age as me. He, however, 5'8, and has dirty blonde hair. His eye color is a light brown, almost a burgundy. He was an amazing soccer player, perhaps the best on the team. Matt has a strange fear of anything fluffy.

Now that you've got a picture of Matt and I in your head, let me explain. Matt and I have known each other since we were three years old. We both strived to achieve a shared dream; to get into a clan of elite fighter called Celestial Oblivion, or CO for short. As time passed, we went through a lot of school and the bonds of our friendship loosened and turned into something else: hatred. He shared these emotions with all of his friends who, in turn, bullied me. The reason why this happened? Well, first of all our schools are probably NOTHING like yours on Earth are. In Skyworld, our school revolves around Weapon Fusing, Light vs. Dark, and Free For All fighting techniques. Matt was an expert at all of these things. He was the 1st in my class! I, however, have no weapons other than my _First _First Blade. I am being restrained by my knowledge of the CSWA, which stands for Creating Singular Weapon Automaton.

At our school, we have weekly LvD and FFA tournaments. I have never won a single tourney. Matt has never lost. Not even once. And each and every time he participates and wins, he comes over to me and brags about it and rubs it in.

That is, until a certain Friday. On that very Friday, our lives would change forever. Why? Because two very famous clans came to our school. Those clans were the Midnight Knights (MnK), and Celestial Oblivion. They didn't just come for fun. No, they came for a reason. And I planned to find out.

_Woah, _I thought. _Those two guys are the leaders of MnK and CO; Flint and Chrome!_

Flint was tall, with a "mop" of mouse-brown hair on his head. At this time, he was carrying his famous Flintlock Staff (hence the nickname Flint).

"Hello students!" he began. "You're probably wondering why Chrome and I are here. Well, for starters, we've heard that your school has some pretty good fighters!" Apart from myself, the whole room cheered.

"Please quiet down," Chrome said. Chrome also, was tall. He had a freckled face and had fiery, crimson red eyes. His hair was the color of shining silver. He too, was holding his legendary Electroshock Arm.

"The reason that we really came here," Flint began.

"Is so we can recruit powerful fighters!" they yelled in unison.

**I guess you could call this a... demo story. If you guys like it, then I'll probably finish the story. Oh, and this is my first story, so please, be nice :D**

**EDIT: I'll be finishing this chapter and (hopefully) add another chapter through the weekend since I got a nice review :D**

**SapphireLucario: Yes, I used the names Celestial Oblivion and Midnight Knights on purpose. I come from Gamefaqs and 3ds forums. I am actually in CO and MnK :P And thanks for being the first reviewer!**


	2. The Test

The Tests

"WHAT?" I yelled. Everybody stared at me. "Uh… sorry," I apologized. Matt appeared next to me

"See ya later loser…" he goaded as he dissolved into the crowds of excited students.

_I'll get him back later! _I thought as I, too, walked angrily away.

"Now where do you think you're going?" questioned a voice from behind me. Everybody in the room was quiet and was turned towards the person behind me. I, too, turned around to see a face that I would've never expected.

"Chr-Chrome?" I asked in surprise.

"That's my name…" he sighed. He look around the room at the astonished students. "Get back to what you were doing everyone!" He boomed.

"Follow me. We need to get to somewhere without a bunch of people." He led me to a small room with two blue couches, and a chestnut coffee table.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"We want to test you Blake," answered a new, quiet voice. The voice stepped out of Chrome's shadow.

"Are you A-Aj-Ajohnl?" **A/N: What was Aj doing behind Chrome in the first place XD **I stammered. He rolled his eyes.

"Who else would I be?" he replied sarcastically.

"You could be me!" sang a new, youthful voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GECKOBLITZ!" Chrome screamed as he flipped 9001 tables. **A/N: …Where does Chrome even get all of his tables to flip…**

"Ow… yell much Chrome?" replied the deafened Geckoblitz.

Geckoblitz looked to be around 5 years old, was tan, his hair was a black Topèt, hazel brown eyes, and he had an extremely high voice, even for his age. Oh, and there is one more aspect about him I should tell you about. He has cat ears, a cat tail, and whiskers. Apparently, he likes dressing up as a cat. **A/N: Or does he? MUAHAHAHAH**

"Sorry about this Blake. This is Geckoblitz; a [CO] member in training."

"You can call me Umbsol!" he happily informed.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Chrome yelled as he flipped the coffee table with Umbsol's cookies on it.

"NOOOOOOO! Not mah cookehs!" he screamed.

"Can we please just get back on topic?" I pleaded.

"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. We were telling you about…?" Chrome asked.

"Testing me for Celestial Oblivion…" I replied.

"RIGHT. Right. So… whaddya say about being tested Blake?" Then I thought of something.

"Wait a minute, why are you testing me? I mean, it's nice to be noticed, but I'm probably the worst person in the school at fighting! I even have the grades to prove it!"

"Well… somebody recommended you. I think he said his name was Matt," he explained.

_Why would he do that_ I thought.

"So? What about it? You wanna?" Chrome asked impatiently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright. I'll do it Chrome!"

"Cool. Ajohnl, will you please test him?"

"Okay," he answered. "Meet me tomorrow at 8:00 P.M at the Rail Temple. Do you know where that is?" he questioned.

"Other side of Skyworld in the Glass Dome. Farthest gondola to get to the correct men's lockers." I answered obediently.

"See you there. Let's go guys." Aj said as they walked away.

As I walked out of school, I began to think of millions of ways that my fateful battle would end.

**DONE! I'll include my FC in the next chapter. You can fight me and you may have a chance of being in this story later on. And before I forget, I'm accepting a few OCs.**

**Goodnight And Don't Eat Me In The Morning**

**GADEMITM,**

**SonofCereal**


End file.
